The Making of a Legend
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Guan Ping, had lost his father in battle, but for the young man, it was not the end but only the start of a great adventure. T to be safe, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

The making of a legend

A/N- This is just a idea and I put together an first chapter to it, I will write more of it if you, my readers want

Chapter 1: Defeat

The land was very wet that day, in fact it had been wet for many days, the land was just a mud pile under him, even the tree that he would see looked tired of the rain. Of course the massive amount of rain that had come had helped them to there victory, and lead himself and his father to take Fan Castle from Cao Ren just three day earlier. So as Guan Ping rode at the vanguard of a victorious army, that had a great victory in the campaign to bring peace to China, in the name of Shu. With the victory over Cao Cao at Han Zhong, and now this victory at Fan Castle it looked like it was just going to be a matter of time before Shu would roll up Cao Cao, and later finish uniting China under it control. Some thing Guan Ping and Guan Yu both had dreamed about for a very long time.

That was two days before, much had happened in the two days sense then to change the attitude of the men, and that of the young warrior Guan Ping, the day after the victory over They returned to Jing to find out that Mi Feng had surrender the whole of Shu controlled Jing to Lu Meng, and his forces. Also that his men who were worried about the situations of there homes left the army in order to return home, leaving Guan Yu, with little to nothing of a remaining army in which to defend or attack with, it seemed that Wu had made a deal with Wei to cut in from behind and take the rest of Jing right under there noses. Then as they waited for reinforcement no came, leaving them open to attack, with a underman, and tired army. No matter how strong some of the men were that outmatched, they were going to lose, and even Guan Yu, and Guan Ping both knew this. So they were defeated in battle, and Zhuge Jin acting on the orders of Sun Quan offered Guan Yu his life for his service to Wu, something that even the lowest man in the army knew that Yu would turn down flat, because with all his honor to betray his brother was a crime far worse then death.

In the deep of the night, Guan Yu made his move with his remaining men he marched out hopping to get out of the area, and back to Shu controlled lands. To hold the enemy back during this time, Cang, a officer under Yu's command took control of a small group who would fight to there death to by time for Guan Yu and his son to escape, and get away. Surprisingly the men under Cang held out quite awhile before being overrun and killed by the larger force under Lu Meng.

To Yu, and Ping, on that night though none of this was known, they did know of the brave acts that Cang had made, or how he had some how Cang himself had escaped capture, and was on the move. For them it was a hurried ride thought the country side, worried along the way that they would be found out at any second and crushed.

Ping looked at his father who was just ahead of him on the red hair, he had the same determined look in his face that he always seemed too, the look that turn many men white. As he had battle with his father he had come to have a great respect for him, even though he as not his real father, in ever way that counted he was. He had learned so much about how to fight, and how to carry himself with honor from just watching the great warrior. As he rode the mud path he also noticed how determined the other looked, they were feeding of Guan Yu, and Ping could tell how much Yu meant to each of them by just looking at them.

Suddenly a arrow flew just feet above him, he pulled on the rains of his horse to stop the animal, he then noticed it, a large group of men all around them ready for combat.

"Guan Yu, Yu and your men give up or die," one of the men yelled.

"Men we must breakthrough," Yu said in his deep breath pulling out his spear, frozen glory, as he rode into through the lines of enemies.

Ping was close behind with his large sword ready, as he rode though a volley of arrows he was able to get in range a cut down one of the archers, but he was unaware to how fast the others where being killed. As he neared the end of the death trap, it was only him and his father. When a stray arrow flew towards him, he tried to move his horse to get away, but nothing was going to work in time, and he knew it, he just prepared himself for the after live, hoping that his lord and his father would forgive him for his failings, as well as the thoughts of regret for being able to do something he always wished he had time for. As he eyes were close he realized that he was not feeling any pain, he opened them to see his father guarding him from the arrow.

"Ping keep moving we not save yet," Yu yelled, as they moved on, until Yu fail out off the red hair.

Ping went right over to his father, and looked at him, he notice a broken off arrow in his father shoulder, and blood everywhere.

"Ping, leave me here, I will just slow you down, you won't make it away with out me," Yu said weakly in a tone that was very different from normal.

"Father, Uncle Bei won't be happy if you die here, you can die here.. father I still have so much more to learn from you, please don't leave me," Ping cried out.

"Don't worry, if you still live, I also live on, please, leave me son, you will become a great warrior someday, I can see that, and I am so proud of you, go live, have a long and full live, do this for you father," Guan Yu replied.

Ping slowly got on his horse, and rode away crying as he went over the lose of his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiang Mae- Thanks for the review, Ping also happens to be one of my fav. characters as well.

The proud Canadian- thanks for the review, I will try to work on my stories so that does not happen.

Guan Ping was sitting by what had been a small fire the night before, which had been the longest of his life, as he reflected back on his life to t his point and the loss of his father which only happened earlier in the day, about all of the good times that they had together, and all of the stuff that he had shown him, and though him over the years. In a way he figured it was more then likely his way of telling his father good bye, and getting used to the fact that people close to you die. That some day it was very possible everyone he carried for would be dead, and either Wu, or Wei would rule the land. That everything that he had battled for would be for nothing.

As he woke up and prepared himself that next morning his mind began to wonder about something else, about why Liu Feng had not sent reinforcements to help himself and his father. The move just did see like Feng at all, and Ping had known Bei's oldest son for a very long time, becoming good friends over the time period. He knew that Feng was not fool like his younger brother, and that he could understand the situation in Jing. Was it just that all the messengers they sent out were killed and thus there was not information about what was happening? It seemed unlikely, but the idea of Wu having an alliance with Wei, but the events that had just occurred proved that thought wrong.

Ping got of the green grass where he was sitting and walked over to his horse, he smiled a bit to him self. Glad that it was at least a sunny day to be riding. After putting out the small fire, he began to ride away down the same road that he had been traveling on for a while now. There was one other thing that bothered the young warrior, it was wondering if he should return to Cheng Du. He was unsure if he could handle him self to be able to tell Liu Bei that his father was dead, and to have to tell him that it was his own fault that it had happened. To have to live with the guilt of the fact that he was not able to save him was enough, but to have to tell his Lord, and all of the Shu generals he respected so much were just too much for him. That maybe it would be better if they thought that he was dead, killed in the same attack that had claimed his own father. Then on the other side, he wanted to see Xing Cai, and tell her that he was alright. Ping knew that his best friend would have a hard time dealing with his death and more then likely cry for a day. Ping laughed to him self, thinking how much of a cry baby she could be at times.

As the thought, he traveled across the landscape. A quiet landscape which would lead you, if you did know any better to believe that the land was not at war, that in fact that it had never been at war with him self. The land he traveled over showed no sign of the destruction that was in other areas. It was also a sleep little area with small hills, with some trees, nothing stuck out to the eye. So when Guan saw a rider ahead of himself, he was throw from his own thoughts, and focused on who it could be, sure that it was more then likely not a Wu, or Wei warrior, but the figure was to far away to be sure. He kicked his horse and took out in the direction of the horseman, who stopped as it appeared that he noticed Ping to him. As he got closer he was able to make out what the horseman looked like. The horseman wore bright green armor over his apparently tall frame. The rider had his hair in the traditional top knot, with then when he saw the face of the warrior; he knew who it was, because he looked pretty similar to his father. The rider himself looked a bit shocked to see him.

"Ping, your alive how, how did you get away, is Lord Yu still alive too," The rider said with a very excited tone.

Ping could see the happiness in the rider's face, and Ping then took a deep breath, "I am sorry, Feng, Lord Yu is dead, I am all that is left," he said looking up at Feng, measuring his old pal up, "Why did you send reinforcements, and did you not get any messages."

Feng looked down from his face, his face showing shame on it, "I did get the messages, and I was going to lead the reinforcements, but it seems that Lord Meng De has decide to defect, and drove me out of town, and thus unable to give you any help," Feng said in a uneven tone, "As it is my fault for you fathers death, I will hold nothing against you if you wish to kill me, I am sure that Father will put me to death for your father's death, so it will just save us everyone some time."

Guan Ping just stared at his old friends, he believed what he said, and that being the case, was in no position to help, and therefore he knew was not responsible for his fathers dead, but he knew like himself, it was very possible that he was going to be killed once he got home. "I am not going to take you life, Feng, but I not sure we should head home, I don't think it is the right time to do so yet," he said looking Feng in the eye.

"What do you mean, Ping, if we don't go home where can we go, what do you have planned, what are you thinking about," Feng said a bit curious.

"Well we won't go home, till we prove ourselves worthy of forgiveness, and prove ourselves in the world," Ping started before taking a stopping for a second, "Right now though, neither you or I have the skill which is required to do what we must we have to become better leaders, and warriors."

Feng nodded in agreement, "But who is there who can show us, who is not connected to one of the kingdoms, anyone we go to will either turn us in a tradiors, or kill us as spies."

"Well, when we took Fan castle, I was able to speak with many people of the area, and some of the Wei troops, and there was one thing I heard a few times, that a once great leader was in the nearby hills. That there is this man is a master of training, and as well as a master of tactics, almost on Zhuge Liang's level. I figure we might as legend was real, it may be are answer."

"Well, Ping, I am willing to go, I want to be strong enough to uphold Shu's dreams, and prove myself worthy of everyone," Feng said.

"Fine, from this day forward let us go out as brothers in arms," Ping begain.

"To fight for to prove ourselves, and to help the land," Feng then stated.

"To help bring this land to a new age where everyone is in peace." Ping finished.

Soon the two rode off not in the direction of Chang Du, but in to the unknown, unsure what there fate would be, but both sure that there was at least hope for that future.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

Jiang Mae- Thanks for the review, Liu Feng is Bei's adopted son, he is older then Chan, he was unable to send reinforcements to Guan Yu, then later killed by Bei, much better leader then Chan, and would have been a much better ruler.

The proud Canadian- thanks for the review well here is the next chapter, I not that bid of fan of this one though.

As the two made there return to Jing, they found a kind man how lived on the road, at his home they paid him well to for to robes which were the skill of the traders of the area. Both men knew while since the area the cave was lactated in was rumored to between Wu, and Wei territory, that it would be best to not say just who they were, and not look the role of a Shu general. It just would not be a wise decision to take on the world when you did have too. That being said, it was very possible that the reports of there deaths had spread across the land by this point, and thus the men would not believe that them anyone important because of this fact.

The two rode hard traveling many miles by night and day until they came in sight of Xin Ye. Xin Ye was a city in Wei control lands; an important defensive point had a sizable force inside it walls. As the two came to the two they could tell they were getting close long before they got there, because as they got closer more and more small farms showed up on the side of the road. The reason for this was so they would be able to get there good to town faster to sell, before for went back, it was a common practice across all of China. As they got closer to the town they were able to see the large wall which encircled the town as a protector against any incoming threat.

"So, Fen have you even been to this town before," Ping said looking over at Feng.

"I can't say I have Pin, but I can't say it looks to much different from Zi Tong, or Cheng An, or any other city," Feng replied looking back over at Ping, "Well actually it does look a lot small then Cheng An, and this land is a lot flatter then the areas around Zi Tong."

"Yeah, I can see why this land is seen as ideal for horsemen, makes me wonder that maybe, Ma Chao bragging that he would of crushed Cao Cao if he won at Tong gate" Ping said with a small smile.

"That, is right, well that lord is still a bit full of himself if you ask me," Feng replied turning up ahead to the gate that was getting closer all the time, "Well hope they let us in?"

Just a bit later the two were at the large gate, where a rather large man was standing with a pike, "Good day, why have you come to Xin Ye," he asked no looking at all worried about who the men in front of him were.

"Well we came to check the prices of good in your town, so we can compare them to the prices back in Xiao Pei," Feng said looking at the guard, worried that he would find out.

"Yes, we heard that the prices here are better then anywhere else," Ping added also worried about the reaction of the guard.

The guard laughed, "Well I not sure I would agree, they seem high to me, prices must be really high in Xiao Pei to get you to come all the way here."

The two almost both let out a sight of relieve when they passed, but now they need to find out about any information about this hermit who lived in the caves south of town, they began in the market asking the people there, but everywhere they went no one knew who this person was. It was pretty annoying to both Feng and Ping, and both also began to wonder if they had been lead on a wild goose chase, when a man suddenly ran into Ping in the street, when he got up, he notice a note that was dropped on him.

It read, 'If you are looking for the hermit of Xin Ye he is south of here, in a cave just five miles away,'

"Good, finally someone who knows about this, man I thought we were never going to find anything out," Ping said with a smile.

"Yeah, but does it not bother you that it was just a note, and that man, I did even see his face, maybe it is a trap," Feng said worried.

"I don't think so , if he wanted us dead, he would of gone to the guards, not used this note to make some trap, it would take far to much work," he said looking at Feng with a half smirk.

"I guess your right, better get going," Feng said with a nod.

It was not long before the two had left the town and where near the point that was talked about in the message; the land about a mile south of the main road ran into some hills. The hills grew taller as they went up till they where around 800 feet tall.

Looking at a dozen cave Feng shock his head, "Well this could take a while, I think we are going to have to search each and every single one of these, just to be safe."

"No I think I see the right one," Ping said pointing to one of the caves which was a bit rounder then the others.

"Sure, we can check that first, I hope you're right," Feng said following him up toward the large round cave.

When they got close they could make out a building someone had mad in it. The building used the bottom of the cave as its floor and the tops as its roof, and surprisingly it was not very small. It was a true marvel in engineering. The two were so amazed they did hear a man come from behind them.

"So you two finnaly decided to show up, I have to say it took both of you long enough," the man said catching both Feng, and Ping off guard, causing them to turn toward the old man quickly.

The old man had long fine gray hair, and bluish purple robes that look as pretty old form the style which had not been popular in years. That aside he looked well kept for a man who lived away from society, but then that made some sense, for a man who build what he did in the cave.

"So, Lords Liu Feng, and Guan Ping, you can put your horse inside," the old man said.

"Um how do you know are names," Ping asked.

"Well I know a lot about you, to, and how I know is my own business," the old man said leading the two warriors to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DW/Rotk or its characters

Thanks for all the reviews

Jiang Mae- Well the weakness of Liu Chan was worse then in the DWXL4 game, he spent all his time trying to pleasure himself not spending anytime working for the kingdom, oh sorry did mean to rant.

The proud Canadian- The hermit is not normal, and this chapter explains why he does know them

Silent Ninja- that is great, I really like that story, oh I think I lost that email.

A/N- this is a mix of the games and stories, so I know it does not match history, I just wanted to say that.

Ping, and Feng both were amazed by the inside of the building the old hermit lived in, everything was straight and in the apparent right spot, and every inch of the room was used to it maximum efficiency. In the main living room was a large stone table with wooden chair nearby with walls lined by stone book shelves, each shelve filled to the top with different books. On the stone table was a large lamp which gave off enough light to brighten the whole room. Just from the appearance of the room, both Feng and Ping were able to tell that this man was far above normal, if they did not know that already. It seemed odd thought that a man with his skills would be in a cave in the middle of no where, but then again both Zhuge Liang, and Pang Tong did almost the same thing tell Liu Bei had found both of them. Ping noticed something one of the walls. He got up and slowly walked over.

"Um Feng, you um not going to believe what this says," Ping said looking at a round gold piece," Ping said a bit worried.

"Ok what does it say, anything about who this guy is," Feng asked sound curious.

"Yeah, it reads, To a man who has served my army so well, and been the best of advisors, you will always be a true hero," Ping said looking at Feng who was a bit shocked.

"So he was in a the armed forces but for who, one of the Yuan's, Biao, I wonder," Feng said looking at the ground running though all the great thinkers he could.

"Well it was Cao Cao," the hermit said walking out of the kitchen, holding a plate with three green teas on top of it.

"What, Cao Cao, that impossible, Sima Yi, is his advisor. Plus anyway, if you worked for Cao Cao why the heck would you help us," Feng said worried that a group of Wei troops would pop out of no where.

"Liu Feng sit yourself down, and Ping, please come over and join us, I will explain what you are wanting to know, I figure it best for you to know the man who will teach you," he said waiting for the very surprised Guan Ping to sit down. "Ok, first my name is Guo Jia, and I was the main advisor for Cao Cao, about the time you both were young, back when he was battling with Yuan Shao. In fact, the last thing I did was write up a plan for how to finish off the Yuan's which I might add worked like a charm. Then I was up late that night not feeling that great when I a vision, in it a man told me all that was to happen in the future, how China would fall into a dark age. When I asked if there was anything I could do to prevent it, he told me about you two, he said that I needed to help you on your paths, that if this world were to be spared this dark age, that both of you would have to play a major role. So I fake my own death, and moved in secret to this cave where I have been waiting for you ever since, well know is that enough for you."

Both Ping and Feng both blinked looking at the older man processing the information that he was telling them. Ping did remember about his father telling about Jia, once telling him that he had a impressive mind, and that Cao Cao had come to believe that if Jia was still alive at the time of Chi Bi, the massive lose would not of happened.

"I know you don't remember but I do remember you both from the time when Bei was working with Cao," Jia said with a smile, "well then now if you want to leave you are more then welcome."

"No, I want to get stronger, I am not strong enough or smart enough to do what I must, to help this land," Ping said in a determined tone.

"I know I also must get stronger, I will find away to make my father proud of me," Feng said sounding similar to Ping.

"Good, now I have written up what I want you to do, once you have finished everything on the list then you will be able to work with me, but until then you are not even close to being ready," Jia said putting a piece of paper on the table.

Ping, and Feng looked over the paper and began to read them, everything on the list was possible but very hard, they had to read 25 books, as well as be able to plan out an ideal battle plan. They also had to work on there body, having to do so much work on cutting rocks from the caves over the same time period. Both of the young men knew that the work was going to be very hard, but both knew they could do it.

"Well, Lord Guo when do we begin on this," Feng said looking up at Jia.

"Well now, the plan as not time table, but I am sure that you want to get it done faster, but just make sure you get you work done, why don't you look at the books, you might find some that would be good, don't focus on one type," he said getting up and walking in the kitchen.

"Ok, we better get started, this is going to take away," Ping said getting up walking over to a bookshelf.

"So what does this guy have, anything that will not be overly dry," Feng asked in a curious tone looking over to Ping.

"Well I don't know, but these books seem to cover everything from battle to how to eat correctly at a diplomatic meeting," Ping replied, "This is going to take awhile."

Next Chapter: Ping's return to Shu: After Fei is killed, Ping goes home undercover to see a old friend, who thinks he is dead.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

Jiang Mae- Thanks for the review again, well I thought about putting Zuo Ci in this role, but I Jia fit the whole dead people who some how are still alive in this story.

Ping woke up early has had had everyday in his life, with having Guan Yu has a father; you were going to be drilled in discipline. He still had not had to work as hard as he had for the past six months. Every morning he woke up and began to move rocks in the morning, or he would cut rocks when he did have any more rocks to cut, then in the afternoon spar with Feng, with Jia going over everyone not worried a bit about criticizing any mistakes. Then he would read all night, and at some point go to bed and begin the routine again the next day. Ping just had to turn to look at the pile of books that was near is bed to remember the training, and it was just begging, because now he was going to have to learn from Jia himself. That was going to be no walk in the park, Ping was pretty sure that Jia was going to teach both him and Feng the aspects of tactics, and strategy in war. As he walked out of his room he noticed Jia was sitting at the table with Feng already up and sitting near by, both eating a small bowl of berries.

"Good to see your up, Ping, have a seat, I have some information I need to tell you," Jia said pointing at the open seat.

Ping took the seat and grabbed a few of the berries that were sitting at the middle of the table. "So what has happened?"

"Well Ping, there is good and bad news, which do you want to hear first," Feng said looking at his friend.

"Well whatever order, I don't care," Ping replied wonder what could of happened.

"First of all, Lu Meng, has died, he just suddenly up and died, rumor has it that it was a ghost that killed him," Feng said before his face turned more somber, "Well also it seems that Lord Zhang Fei has been killed, he was killed in the night by what appears to be his own men who then defected to Wu."

Ping just looked at them stunned, for a moment, "I think I need to return home, I need to see if someone is ok," he said sounding still surprised.

"You have training to do, you must finish it before you are ready to return," Jia said looking at Ping.

"I know, I do it when I get back, I just have to go see someone, trust me it is important, please I beg you let me go home, I must go," Ping said looking determined.

"Fine, one thing, have you completed everything you need to in the last six months," Jia asked.

"Yes I have, I have done everything that you asked of me," Ping replied.

"Well then we better pack up are stuff before we leave, you training with me will be in the real world, I will help you as best I can, plus I have to admit it would be nice to have something other then berries for breakfast," Jia said with a smile, he had a feeling this would happen and had prepared for the situation, though he figured it would be Feng wanting to see his father, and not Ping that would cause the move.

The three gathered all of there stuff and began the trip to Cheng Du,

When they got there, they went there separate ways, Feng was going to see his father, to ask for forgiveness from him, but he did not want to be known till he reached his father. He thought back on what Jia had told him.

"_Yes, it will be nice to see father again," Feng said with a smile, "I just hope he can forgive me."_

"_I am sure everything will work out, a father is naturally inclined to forgive, and when it all come down to it, your father is a good man, and I don't see him not forgiving him, just remember to give that scroll to Zhuge Liang when you run into him."_

Feng walked up to the gates with a large black cloak covering his face so that no one could tell who he was, when he got to the guards he handed them a dispatch telling them he was a diplomat from Wu who wanted to talk with Liu Bei. The plan worked, and the guards let him though, as he got closer he walked a bit nervous worried about someone stopping him, and his father's reaction to seeing him.

"Hey you, stop, I need to clear you before you speak with my lord," A voice called out.

Feng turned and to see Zhuge Liang walking towards him, remember his instructions he pulled the scroll from his sleeve, and handed to Liang when he was near him. "That tells should tell you why I am here."

Feng watch as Liang read the scroll wondering if it really did say anything like that, because he had not read it because Jia had told him not too. Liang looked from the document to him twice, and looking a bit surprised.

"Well young Lord, I think you may see, Lord Bei," Zhuge said opening the door.

Behind it Liu Bei was sitting looking over a map of some area, when he saw the cloaked figure he looked up curious to why the figure was let in, "Liang, why is this man here," he asked looking at his top advisor.

"This is a man you need to speak with, I must take my leave," Liang said leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"My Lord, I want to ask you for your forgivness," Feng said still hiding his face.

"What you are another one of Quan's diplomats, I don't want to see you right now," Bei said still looking at the map.

"No, I am not one of his diplomats," Feng said pulling down the hood to the cloak revealing his face to his father, "I ask for you forgiveness for not being able to save, Lord Guan Yu."

Liu Bei just looked up and blinked, completely in shock. "Feng, my son, is that you are you really alive?" he said weakly.

"Yes, father, it is me, I was unable to help Lord Guan, I tried to raise a army to help, but I was unable to do Meng De's interference. Then I was force out of the town. It was then I meet with Guan Ping on the road back, I have been in training for the last six months, I am sorry."

"Feng, I could never hate you, you are my son. I am just so glad to see that you are alive, I thought that I had lost you," Bei said a bit teary eyed.

On the other side of the palace, Xing Cai heard a knock at her door, it was just day earlier when she heard that her father had died, which was just the cap to a bad year where she had lost her best friend. When she opened the door she looked out to see the person she never expected to see again. It was him, the man whose death had haunted her.

Guan Ping looked at a shocked Cai, he was a bit nervous on what to do, he could tell his apparent death had taken it tool on Cai, but he had not expected that reaction. Cai suddenly slapped him across his face.

"Ping, how dare you worry me so much, I though you were dead, I though I had lost you for good," she said sounding weaker as she went along.

I am sorry about your father, I should have been here for you when you found out," Ping said looking at Cai.

Cai suddenly broke down and began to cry, thinking about the lose of her father.

Ping mentally kick himself and put his arms around her and let his best friend cry into his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

The making of a legend

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

A/N- Well sorry about not writting on this forever, I had writters block for all of the DW section, well this chapter is almost all Guo Jia, well thanks to all the readers

Guo Jia woke up in the morning in his bed in his new small little house near the center of Cheng Du. He was sure that the actions that had taken place over the last bit of time would He could tell by the looks on the peoples face a sense of anger and despair had come over the city since the death of Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu. It was as if they were feeling the same pain that Liu Bei was feeling up in the castle. It did make a good deal of sense to him. He remember even back in the days when he was the top advisor to Cao Cao, the people loved and supported the man. His victories were their victories, and his loses were their loses. The Liu Bei back then was a younger person, he was just a small poor leader who had the support of two great warriors. Now he was the emperor of Shu Han, and had a huge army on his side.

All of that being said he was sure from his reading of the stars that the great leader was not going to be around long in this world. When and if that happened, someone else would be in charge of one of the three powers. He knew if it fell to Liu Chan, the nation would fall apart. He that Liu Feng told him that his childhood nickname meant fool, and there was not indication that he was going to get any better. The only chance that the leadership of the nation had, was if the crown went to Feng, and not Chan. That was part of the reason that he took in Feng as well as Ping, who he saw great things for.

"Well I better go talk to Zhuge Liang, I figure, I going to have to do it at some point," Jia said to himself finishing getting ready, and walking out the front door.

As he walked towards the palace, he noticed a change when he got close to the capital, there seemed a air of hope that was arising, he was sure had to do with Feng showing back up at the Capital, and reuniting with his father. That was a small victory for Shu, and it was starting to echo out to its people. As Jia walked up the finely craved steps to the place he prepared himself for talking to the already legendary sleeping dragon.

He was stopped at the front of the place by two heavily armored warriors with long swords in each of their hands. "What is you business here, old man," one of the soldiers said with a glare.

"I am here you meat the Prime Minister, I have already made a appointment, I believe that he is waiting on me, I am Jia, he will know me," Jia said like a skill speaker.

"Well one second, I will go check on that, Xi, make sure this guy does not sneak in, got it," one of the guards told the other before heading off to talk to someone else.

Jia could tell by looking at the other guard that he was not worried about him trying to break into the palace, which was a mistake, because if he had wanted to he could of killed the guard with ease how is was, and gone in the castle without anyone knowing. He knew though it would be unwise to say anything about it now, but he would try to remember that fact for some other day. A few second latter the other guard came up and talked to the guard.

"Well Jia, you can go through, the Prime Minister is ready to meet you in his dinning room, the second door on the right," the guard said followed by a bow.

Jia wonder if Liang had told him just how he was went they talked, well it did not matter he walked up to a large fancy wooden door, and opened it to revile a equal fancy room with fancy shelves of books all around, and 2 large couches and a fancy table in the middle of the table. On one of the couches sat two people, a stringy looking man with a Taoist robes on and a woman with plan looks and long dark brown hair. He already knew who both of them were. He sat down on the other couch and looked arouss, and Ying, and Zhuge.

"Well can we have the servents bring in some tea," Liang said breaking the ice.

"Well maybe later, I not sure how long I am going to be here, I am sure you know the reason why I am here."

"Yes, we are, the letter explained a lot, and I am sure you like my husband have been reading the stars lately," Ying said looking at Jia, as to measure him up.

"My wife is right, and yet we don't know your intentions, you were once the lead advisor for what is now Wei correct, and yet you help the two young warriors, Guan Ping, and Liu Feng. That parts seems rather odd, wouldn't you agree with me," Liang said with a indifferent look on his face.

"Well I am not sure if you know this, but I figure you do, the Cao line has grown weaker and I am sure that in a matter of time that line will fall away to Sima Yi, I don't see any hope for Wei, and I never served Cao Pi. I figure if things were to go unchanged, Sima would prevail, and the land would be covered in darkness. I know you disagree, but Liu Chan will be to much of a hindrance even for you, my friend to win this battle. Plus you know as well as I know, Wu is not going to be happy when Liu Bei attacks. Now with Liu Feng as lord you will have a capable leader, and I have had a vision of the great things that Guan Ping can accomplish with my help, now if my reasoning is not go enough I will leave back into the hills once again, and wait till my death."

Liang and Ying looked at each other for a second, "Well, now we would not want to see that happen, and I have to admit, I have had my doubts about Lord Chan as well. Do you believe that these two can lead this land."

"Not a question my mind, about the subject."

"Are you willing to help them here, because you must know that since Feng as come home he will live hear, and Feng as well, this may mean fighting again Wei again, and working with former enemies."

"I have nothing against you, I will do what I must for the good of the future of the land."

"Good then, we will set you up a room in here, and I will tell Lord Liu Bei to make you a advisor to the two youngsters on the spot," Liang said with a smile on his face thinking about how good this new was, "I will get those guards to show you to you room."

"Thank you," Jia said leaving, knowing that the conversations went just like he wanted it too.

"Well my husband what do you think of Guo Jia," Ying asked her husband.

"I see now why Cao Cao was able to take the north, I am just happy he was not at Chi bi."


	7. Chapter 7

The Making of a Legend

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

A/N- Just for your information Guan Suo and Guan Xing are both Pings brothers and two very good generals. Suo lead the vanguard in the southern campaign, and Xing was a large factor in many of the fights to come after Ping died

Guan Ping looked around got up slowly from his comfortable bed, he had not slept in such a soft bed for along time, nothing against his time living with Guo Jia, but Jia lived in a cave, and well he was also a hermit. Two things that did make one rich, and did make for the most comfortable living area. In fact during his time in the cave, and the wilderness as he liked to put it, he as with many of the things he had at once depended. Like he had to rely on his own farming to grow food, and eat with, because the nearest town was a good way off, and it was control by Wu. Now back in Cheng Du, he could just go to the market, or heck have a servant of the family go back to the market if he wanted. Then on the other side, while in the wilderness, he did have to worry about the annoyances of society, about the pressure of his name. He just had to learn, and everyone thing in a way was actually just a bit simpler for him. He wondered if Feng was also having these though, and how Jia was able to deal with all that time by himself.

As Ping was thinking about the changes to his life, he had gone thought the automatic process of getting ready for the day. Ping waken by knock on his door, he went and opened it to see two face that he knew very well.

"Well I thought you had gotten yourself killed big brother," A large warrior with short choppy hair and a green bandana on his head.

"Yeah, well I guess I am not the eldest of the clan anymore, it is good to see you again," the other large warrior with looks similar to his father said.

"Well, it has been a while Suo, Xing, how the heck did you make it out of Jing During the battle, Suo, I did know you survived as well," Ping said with a smile looking at his two brother who he had missed quite a bit over the time he was gone.

His brother were not adopted like he was, but that didn't matter a bit to any of them, to them they were all the same, the sons of the great Guan you, and each had a duty to carry on that legacy where ever they went. "Well are you going to come spar with us today, we want to see if you can still beat us both, we have been training a lot recently," Xing said with a large smile.

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss it for the life of me," Ping said with a smile walking off with his brothers.

At that place Liu Feng was walking around looking at the statues thinking of the hard times that it took to get to this point, he was only still a young man, but he had been battling for longer then he could remember, He was adopt by Liu Bei about the same time that Ping was adopted by Guan Yu. The two of them were pretty much forced into action from that moment on, he could remember his first battle at Cheng Ban, working as hard as he could to fend off Cao Cao, and also to keep from messing up. He survived, and so of the older warriors said he even handled himself well in the battle, but he was not sure, he did an ok job, but he knew he could do better. Looking at the statues he heard someone come up from behind him, he turned to see a rather unimpressive looking young man who he had not talked to in a while.

"Well brother, it is good to have you home, I am glad to hear that dad went easy on you. I was worried that with you gone it looked like I was going to have to be the heir, and to be honest I did want to, it is just not fun. Having to sit around act all noble, and do the right thing. I couldn't do it, I just not the right person for it, I like to have fun to much to party to much, to live the easy life. The life I have found to be so much better."

"Well Chan, don't worry one bit, I will make sure that father will be able to die in peace, and not have to worry about, you can have your fun, but don't expect to get away with whatever you want," Feng said looking at Chan

"Yeah sure whatever, have you seen Xing Cai," Chan said almost drooling.

"Um nope, well why don't you go look for her," Feng said shaking his head a bit.

"Sure, why not, well till later Feng," Chan said leaving.

"Well seems some people have not changed at all," Feng said to himself, as he decided to go talk with his father.

Outside on the sparing grounds of the palace, Xing and Ping were going at it, exchanging attack for attack with there wooden replica weapons. Ping had won 3 rounds, and Xing had won 2, Ping and Xing had both already beaten Suo as well, though neither had a easy time of it.

"You ready, for round 6, brother," Xing said swinging his wooden spear into position.

"Yeah, and we won't have a round seven cause I am going to finish this match," Ping said positioning his his sword just right.

Ping let Xing charge at him, he was sure of the attack that he was going to use. Ping watched the foot footwork of Xing closely, he noticed that Xing was taking small quick steps as he was getting closer. Which he knew meant he was going to attack with a slighting upward thrust at him, just like he predicted before he even charged at him. Right as Xing was charge he suddenly heard a noise from the right of him, but did not change his stance. He the saw the thrust coming and moved a bit to the right and brought his sword down.

"I win, well good job brother," Ping said dropping his sword.

"Well your just as good as you used to be, I still can't beat you," Xing said dropping his spear, giving his brother a grin.

"I don't know about that, he was taking a chance, if he would have been a second of, you would have had him Xing, he still to chancy," Ping hear from the voice from the same direction.

He turned to see Xing Cai sitting with Suo watching the spar.

"Um whole long have you been sitting their Cai," Ping said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Cai give Ping a small smirk, "Well I have been here almost the whole, time, let me guess you are still just as oblivious as ever huh."

"Well I have to focus you…um you know what I mean, Cai," Ping said.

"Sure, and when you are not paying attention, some archer is going to take you down cause you did hear them," Cai said walking up to Ping, "Ping you are a great fighter, you just don't have it all together to be a legend like our parents, surprise you did bring your little pal Feng out here, and you, your brothers, my brother and he could of gone off and partied all night long."

"Well I am not as immature as I you think Cai," Ping said looking at Cai in her eyes wondering way she was so in his face.

Cai paused for a second, "Well fine, I know, you have grown up during you adventure, I just wonder how much you have grown, and I am going to be keeping my eye on you to find out."

With that Cai left Ping as his brother and walked off.

"Wow, she sure not a kid anymore that is for sure," Ping said shaking his head thinking.

"Yeah, I know, funny thing when I got back from Jing, all she did was ask me about you, and different things about what I remember you doing the last time we saw each other. She is an odd one," Xing said.

"Well we might as well go meet Liu Bei, he said he would have something important to tell us tonight," Xing said, "He also said to bring you along as well."

In the palace, Feng and Bei where having a normal father son talk, or it would have been normal if the father was a emperor, and the son was the heir.

"For the last time, we are going to strike Wu, we have too, this is for Guan Yu, and Zhange Fei, it is only right thing we could do right now, and I am going to lead the attack," Bei said in a determined tone.


	8. Chapter 8

The making of a legend

A/N- I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

This is a hard chapter to write, and well, it was just really hard to do, but it is finished, and I hope you like it.

Guan Ping checked his armor, it was ready, he then looked over at his oversize sword to check it was ready as well, and of course it was in perfect shape, it always way, because he always took perfect care to make sure that it was always ready for battle, it was a lesson he learned at a young age when he first had meet his father. That day he was just a pup, and who thought he was well more knowledgeable at the skills of war, and combat. Then during the days that Guan Yu, had spent with him, and his family, he learned that he really did know much at all. This battle he was about to enter was to get revenge for his father, but even he had his doubts if they should be fighting this battle or not. True Guan Yu was his adopted father, and he loved him with all of his heart, but was attack Wu the right move, wasn't Wei, the true treat to the virtue. He also had been able to forgive Lu Meng for having his father killed, but for some reason, Liu Bei just could not do so.

He remember a few months before when he was told of the event, it had happened after he came in from sparing with his brothers. It was just him, and Feng, there with Liu Bei. He could remember the anger in Bei's eyes when he brought up the issue of the attack. He told them, that it was for the honor of Guan Yu that the invasion would take place, that they would bring the downfall of the Wu Kingdom. That was the only time he heard it, and one of the last time he had a chance to talk directly with Liu Bei, he spent the next months with advisors. He would talk to Guo Jia, or Zhuge Liang, and ask them about the progress of the army. It was always the sad little adventure when they talked about it, as if they had a clue into what was going to happen in the future.

He also had many conversation with Feng over that period asking him about things, and if he had tried to talk his father out of the attack. He remember them quite well.

"Feng, you know this is insane, we are just going to weaken ourselves out, and then Wei, will be strong enough to take us, and Wu down with out any trouble. I heard some one talk about this the other day. I just that my brothers, your father, and even Cai can see the forest for the trees. Please maybe your father will listen to you and call this whole attack off," Ping said almost begging to his best friend.

Feng just shock his head, "Well Ping, your right, I think deep down, even my father would agree with you, I am sure he doesn't really hate Wu, in fact I know he does not. It just seems like he is on this track where he can't stop himself or even the events around. Like a man who is stuck in the stream of a river."

Ping remember those words very well, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The part that was the hardest, was that his brother thought he had lost it when he said he disagree, and Xing Cai just stopped talking or even recognizing him after he said it. It was not until he agreed to come along with the force that she would talk to him again, and then it was only about the battle, and how many Wu warriors were going to be put in there graves by her.

Ping walked out of his tent and walked down to where the rest of the western attack force was located. He looked around at the ground around, it was the wild grass that one would normally only find near a river. Of course thought it would be there, because a large river was to the north of their camp, and a smaller river now was between his location, and where he knew the Wu army was, preparing itself for this battle as well. He was not at the spearhead of the attack, his brother Xing was to lead that carrying Guan Yu own weapon which he took after he killed Pan Zhang just days before.

When he reached the location he looked to see his brother looking proudly at him as he walked towards the front units. He waved and walked back, then he smiled as he noticed Cai, already in her armor, he smiled to thinking about what Zhang Fei would of said if he were there, seeing his little girl ready to fight in such a hard battle. He watched as Xing Cai run up to him.

"Ping, aren't you excited, we get to fight together, this is going to be so great, it will be just like old times, well, we both can finally get revenge for our parents. Push fight with you, and getting to see how much you have gotten better is always a lot of fun," Cai said with a huge smile on her face, causing Ping's face to turn a bit red.

"Well it is going to be fun to fight with you again," Ping said thinking back to the last time when she battled a bit during the Han Zhong campaign, "I will make sure nothing happens to you."

Soon the battle dong rung over and over, and the advance began. Guan Ping walked with the rest of the army, at a steady rate. Ping made sure that he made sure to keep even with Cai, he was worried that this battle was not going to go very well, and was really worried that something would happen to her. Soon the advance slowed up, and then as he watched Cai move forward quickly, he followed, knowing she was about to get into battle. He is right, the reason the advance stop was because they had encountered the Wu army, or rather part of it

Ping ran forward leveling off his sword in his right hand, cutting down the first enemy he saw. He noticed a group of his own men that had been isolated just in front of the rest of the others.. He charged right towards them. Two enemy spearmen blocked his way, but as he ran he zinged a bit to the left and he way amazed how badly the two spearmen reacted, they but thrusted forward hoping to hit him, but of course they were not where close, and this opened them up totally. He cut both of the warriors down with one slice of his sword, the cut down three more men with a double slash. Mostly cost they did see him approach them. The Shu Soldiers did have to reform with the rest of the unit because they had been running with Ping. Ping turned his head a bit to see his brother racing forward with a group people with him, the he turned to see Xing Cai surrounded by tree pikemen, moving in for the kill. Ping was about to run to her to save her, when he watched her just take apart the pikemen with her small fork like spear. He just watched in shock and awe of Cai's skill, she was so much better then she was when they last battled together.

"Well Ping, don't stare we are in the middle of a battle, and it is just not nice," Cai said with a odd little smile as she moved forward.

Ping smiled and moved forward, wondering why he was so worried. Soon though he noticed smoke was beginning to fill the air. It was getting thicker as time went on. They were still moving quickly toward the main Wu, camp, when Ping noticed a small warrior with two odd sabers. The warrior looked to be about the same age as him. He was a heck of a fighter two, using his two sabers to kill a couple of soldiers, with ease.

Ping moved towards the warrior, trying to remember who he was. The warrior must of seen this as well because he also moved towards him. The Wu warrior jumped into the air, and came down with two vertical slashes from his two sabers. Ping raised his sword to block both then aimed a slide slash where he was sure the young warrior would land. The warrior blocked his sword with his two sabers, and then tried to trip with a slide attack. Ping jumped the attack and landed on the other side of him preparing himself for what was to come next.

"Your not to bad, I guess you are the son of Guan Yu," the warrior yelled out, "To bad, things had to end like this, I don't think your kingdom will have much luck from now, on, but of course you won't see you homeland again, this will be your grave."

A soilder came running by, "General Xun, the mission is a success, we need to move back, we have taken bad loses ourselves."

"Well, Son, of Yu, till later," Xun said before running off.

Ping was unsure of what was going on when he saw Xing moving toward him.

"Brother, something, has happened, we have to get back," Xing said as he ran.

On the way back he wondered what had happened, they were doing so, he felt like they were going to win the battle for sure. The he saw it, the camp was still burning in the late night air. Smoke coming from all of the buildings. He was shocked. So allowing their easy advance was part of the plan. Ping walked between the buildings, thinking how things looked so bad. He noticed that his own tent was gone, with many things that held memories as well. It was just a hard lose, he knew from the destruction of the camp, that this adventure was the sad one he feared. He also saw all of the endless bodies, thinking about how many had died for this sad little adventure, and instantly felt worse.

Walking into a clearing he saw his friend Feng sitting on the bank of the river with his head in his arms, and two guards around him."

Ping walked up to his friend, who lefted up his head, Ping could still see that their were tears on his friends face..

"Feng, I know we all lost friends, but I am sure that it was just destined, I know we will be able to rebound from this. I mean if your father could lead everyone though the time he had nothing, he can lead us to a turn around now."

Feng just starred to laugh a bit more as more tears came out.

"Um Feng, what is going on, is there something I missed," Ping said confused.

Feng just shock his head, and walked off followed by the guards. Ping wondered why the guards that normally followed Bei would be following Feng, and then it hit him, Bei. Ping ran toward the main camp which was covered with bodies, He did noticed it, people were preparing a body for travel. He then walked up to see if it was who he thought. It was, Liu Bei was dead, which meant Feng was now in charge of Shu.

A week later traveling back, everyone was depressed over the loss of Liu Bei, for a whole week, it rained non stop as if the heaven were themselves were crying. Bei was not the only lose, Huang Zhong had died as well. Wu did not come away from the battle without loses, Gan Ning had been slain by a barbarian general, who was in turn killed Zhou Tai. He also remember that a couple off days after the battle they got knew that Lady Sun had killed herself after hearing the news about Liu Bei. The world just seem so much darker.


	9. Chapter 9

The Making of a Legend

I don't own DW/ROTK

Feng, Ping and the rest had gotten back to Cheng Du two days before, and the preparations for the burial of Liu Bei, Huang Zhong, the rest of the heroes who gave their lives, in what sadly was a totally useless battle, and pointless battle, which it was going to take a while before the army would be able to rebuild from totally. When they arrived in town, the grieving of the mother's who had lost sons filled the town, as it did the other towns when they found out. Liang, and Jia had prepared a defense incase the Wu army decided for a quick follow or a attempted invasion. It didn't come, it was more then likely Wu had taken a decent hit from the battle as well. It would seem that all this little war did was to put Wei even more in a place of power. That was what was so sad about the fight, it did nothing, but make the real enemies stronger, and everyone knew this quiet well, even the ones who were most for the battle.

Feng set quickly in on a chair in his room. Everything was dark, he had closed the window shades, closed all of the door, and of course no candles were lit. He just sat there in complete darkness, letting his mind wonder of the past, letting it go from one thing to another aimlessly as if nothing really matter. His mind went over the point when he had been adopted by Liu Bei. They also went over the adventures, and battles that he had with his father, and Peng, and the others. They went over the interactions with his friends and family, his step-mothers who were now all dead, just like his father, and his brother Chan, who gone all wrong at some point along the line, though Feng was unsure of just were it happened. He had been loved deeply by Liu Bei, and Lady Sun, who was like mother to him. He mind went over what was going to take place in not long time. He as going to be officially crowned Emperor of Shu-Han, and the continuation of the Han line that went back many generations. He could not help but wonder if he was up to the task, if he could follow in the footsteps of his father, the man who he had idolized since youth.

Across the rest of the palace, things were going on at a insane pace for the actives that were going to soon take place. Cooks moving in and out of the kitchens preparing a peerless meal, servants moving up and down the halls making sure every decoration was in place, and everything was just generally perfect. Indeed there were going just great, and it was good thing too, because the preparation and the anticipation for the event had gotten everyone out of the depressed mood, and into a more up beat and happy one.

Across town, Guan Ping was getting out his formal armor, and sash, and began to get ready for the event. He had a huge grin on his face, thinking about how his friends was going to be the next emperor. True they had talked about it a lot growing up, but that had always been either as a joke, or as those things that would never actually take place. It was great to think though that his oldest best friend, was going to be the emperor. Guan Ping was knocked suddenly out of his thoughts by a loud knock at his door. His brother more then likely coming to bug him, as they had done 3 times before. It was one of the main reasons he was not ready yet.

Guan Ping walked right up to the door shaking his head, and gave a deeps sigh looking up as he opened the door. "Xing, I told you to leave me…"

Ping suddenly noticed that it was not his brother in front of him, rather it was Cai, standing there in a formal dress. Ping was knocked back at the sight, he could not remember the last time he saw Cai in a dress, in fact he could not remember the last time he saw her in something other then her armor, but then they were just getting back from a long campaign. "Oh um sorry, Cai, I thought you were Xing, he has been bugging me a lot."

"Oh ok, I was um…just…checking if you were ready…"Cai said before moving off quickly.

Ping scratched his head thinking about why Cai looked so shy all of a sudden, and left so quickly. Then he remember that he was still only half dress, and felt a bit embarrassed himself. He then quickly finished getting ready and headed right over to the palace.

The door to Liu Feng's room opened, bring light to the room. Feng was already prepared, but still sitting by himself in the darkness.

"Let me guess, your just thinking things over right, unsure if you are ready for this tasks, that the heavens have given you. I am right, my student, aren't I?"

Feng just looked up at Guo Jia, and gave him a half smile, "Well seems that you know me quiet well, and I thought you sleeping the whole time you trained Ping, and I. Still do you think I am ready?"

"Well if I did think you had it in you, kid, do you think I took you in as my student. Kid, you got talent, and from one I see, enough to lead this kingdom to great things, if you keep growing. So yeah your ready, and I am sure you father would agree with me."

"Jia, Feng, we need to get moving," Guan Ping said walking into the room.

"Yeah, your right, well lets get going," Feng said standing up.

Jia smiled at his two pupils, thinking how he knew this would be the start of a new era for Shu, one that could be greater then the one lead by Liu Bei himself.

Soon Feng was at the entrance to the thrown room, he advanced down a perfectly red rug that led to a gold chair. He smiled as he noticed his friends, Ping, his brothers, Cai, her brother, Jia, and many others. He stood in front of the chair, and smiled at Zhuge as he walked up.

"I now hand to Liu Feng, the crown of the Shu-Han, you are worthy in every means to fall your father in this task, and lead our land to its unification as the heavens wish," Zhuge said handing the crown over to Feng.

"I Liu Feng, take on this responsibility to the Han, and I will work to improve the lives of those who serve under me, and work to seek a time when the land will be reunited, and peace will rain across the land," Said Feng putting on his crown.

"Now, every we have a new emperor, all hail, Lord Liu Feng, Emperor of Shu-Han," Zhuge said followed by loud cheers of "Hail, Liu Feng, Hail, the new emperor."


	10. Chapter 10

The making of a legend

I don't own DW/ROTK

A/N- Well this chapter is mostly about Liu Feng, but I promise soon there will be a couple chapter mainly focusing on Ping. When we get into the war in the south. Also thanks for all the reviews, and if you want to put a review, I will be very happy to get them. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this.

Liu Feng set quietly rubbing his temple, trying to clear his head. He knew that being the leader of a kingdom the size of Shu was not going to be an easy job, but he did not expect to have so much work to do. So many things which he had to approve or disapprove, meeting he had to go to, and all the formal introductions he was given. His advisors helped him a lot during the day, but there was only such much work they could do. They were receiving information from every area in the region, and important news as well. He was proud to be helping the kingdom, and he wanted to do the best he could do but at the moment, his head was just bothering him.

He looked down from his throne, most of the servants were still somewhere around do something, standing at attention of doing minor choirs to make sure that everything in the room was perfect. On the left side of the room Zhuge Liang stood brushing his fan against him, and from what Feng could tell, he was deep in thought as normal. Then on the right side of the room Jia was standing with a small smile across his face. Feng could only wonder why the smile was there, and it made him a bit curious about it. He slowly got up, he almost laughed when everyone servant in the room bowed when he stood.

"Well you may go about your business," Feng said with a small smile on his face as the servants went back to there normal business.

"Lord, may I ask what you are planning on," Zhuge said as he came out of his deep though.

"Simple, to do go do nothing, it is quite normal for young men like him, don't you agree," Jia said looking across at Zhuge.

"I think you have a good point, but we have things to get ready for, you know that, and my lord, you are needed," Zhuge countered.

"Well, I don't think Wei, or Wu are going to invade anytime soon, and I need a break, so I can work at my best, now till later," Feng said walking out of the room.

"Well Guo Jia, now you wonder why I wanted Chan as emperor rather then Feng, he does not have the make up to be the leader of this nation, and with Chan, I could of done what was needed," Zhuge said shaking his head, "But things are the way they are."

"Don't lie to your self, with Chan, your kingdom would have had no chance to be great, except by a fluke, but now, now we have a chance, and while Feng is not great now, give him time, he can become great in time. In fact I had a dream last night of in which the great flag of Shu waved over the capital at Chang An, and all were happy, people from all parts of the kingdom where there, from Yi, Bei Hai, and from even Wu, and Chang Sha."

"Well, it seems that we have to hope that dream is right, we have to have put faith into that dream," Zhuge said still shaking his head.

Feng quickly went to his room and took out his fancy robes and put on his training armor and went out train groups to get some sparring in with one of the officers there. He had not gotten complete used two the duel wielding style he had to employ with the two sword that were left by his father to him.

As he got out there, he had to sigh when everyone just stopped and bowed to him. "So which of you wants to spar with me today," Feng said with a smile looking over the men.

"Well your lordship, you may pick any of us, and we will spar with you, it would be the honor of our lives," one of the young officers said.

Feng picked over the group, and saw a tall man with long dark hair, and a modest build bowing with a long sword at his side. "Officer, I want to spar with you," Feng said pointing to the man.

"Sir, you lordship, it would be a honor," he said and soon the others went back to their own sparing matches.

Feng walked down to the small ring where the dark hair man was. "First let me ask who it is I spar today."

"My name is Shen Fu, lordship," Fu said looking a bit nervous.

"Fine well, shall we begin," Feng said raising his two swords in to a aggressive posture.

Shen Fu moved quickly towards Feng holding his sword parallel stance from his body, he came down with a vertical cut, that was blocked by one of Feng's two swords, then Feng spun inside his attack to counter. Fu saw it well enough and moved to the left, and at the same time he pushed his sword past Fengs defence, and forced Feng to use both swords to knock the sword to the side. Fu stepped back and attacked using a horizontal attack. Feng defended in a simpler fashion, but this time Fu let go of the sword with one hand and grabbed Feng's left wrist, and kneed him away, but Feng must of seen it coming and slipped out his grasp and moved back, the two two continued to each attack one right after another and soon the rest of the people who were sparing stopped to watch the action.

A good three hours later, Guan Ping and Xing Cai were walking out of the training room fully ready for there normal training work out that they have been having seen they got back from the adventure against Wu. As they walked out all they could see was the crowd of warriors, and even servants crowding around something.

"Well Ping, what do you think is going on, if you were to guess you would think Lu Bu, and my old dad came back to have one more grand fight to settle who was the stronger, " Cai said with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, I have not seen that much attention for a fight since, back when I saw our parents spar together," Ping looking equally interesting, "Well we better go check it out."

Right after that Cai zoomed past them, leaving Ping to follow, he took a deep breath, and thought about Cai for a second, and how much he had seen they got back, he wonder if there ever could be something between them, but he knew full well she was still promised to Lord Liu Chan brother of his best friend, and was not really sure how he felt about her, but now he was a bit more confused then he had been about anyone.

"Ping, are you coming to watch or not," Cai yelled to Ping getting him out of his thought.

"Yeah, coming," Ping yelled back running down to the see what was going on.

"Look, you know I have never seen Feng fight before," Cai said with a smile.

"Yeah well, I have many times, we battled together, but he was not this good back then, and that other guy he is something else as well," Ping said watching the fight go on.

Feng moved slowly to the right watching the counter movement of Fu, he knew that he was going to have to end this soon, mostly because he had gotten behind on his workout since becoming emperor. That or it had been longer then he though, and this guy was just really in great shape. Feng thought of all the attacks that he could make, he had already tried about everything he could think of, he suddenly had an idea. He ran right at Fu, holding both swords tightly in his hands, attacking as if he was going with a high attack. He instead when a slide attack skidding across the ground. He attacked straight one with one sword which was blocked by his foes own sword, the stopped the slide on the other side of Fu, and attack backward leaving his sword at his neck, but he was forced to drop his sword midway through, and Fu sword was also right next to his next. The next second both men dropped there swords.

Feng turned around and fall on his but and sighed. "Well Master Fu, you are great, what are you doing as a common swordsmen officer in this army."

"Well my lord, I am but a simple peasant who was honored by this kingdom to have a chance to fight in this army, but at last battle, my unit lost all are leaders, and I was put in temporary charge, so my standing as a officer is only for a little while, your lordship," Shen Fu said with a smile, "I have to say you are much better then anyone I have sparred for with, this is the greatest honor in my life, and I will never for it as long as I live, but I figure the life of the common warrior all I have in front of me. I am popped, I don't think I could have taken this fight a bit longer."

"Well Fu, I think we need to find a spot for you, your to good to be a common warrior," Feng said getting up and walking over to Shen Fu, "Well now, I have to say stop this lordship stuff, just call me Liu Feng, or Feng if you want, and to be honest, I was worn out too."

Guo Jia smiled watching the actions in the courtyard from his room, "The young man is growing up, and it is only time before he is ready to be great, even now the signals of the greatness are apparent, skill with fighting, and being a good judge of character. Now this Shen Fu, I think he just may a nice role too, funny I think it is a false name, he must know his history of this kingdom well. I wonder if the original man to use that fake name still is serving Wei."


	11. Chapter 11

The Making of a Legend

I don't known DW/ROTK or its characters

Guo Jia was sitting in his well decorated room. It's wall like the one he lived at as a Hermit, full of bookcases, and not a single of them was close to empty. In the last few months Jia had come to see more and more of the talent that both Liu Feng, and Guan Ping had. He was not surprised, except that he was amazed that they were progressing so fast in their new ranks. He expected it to take at least a year before they began to show signs of their potential, but Guan Pings efforts at Yi Ling, and Liu Feng's judgement on advancing Shen Fu, who used name very similar to Xu Shu, who went under the name Shan Fu when he served with Liu Bei's adopted father.

Jia walked up to one of his book and began looking down the list of book. He was searching for one for Feng to read, and one for Ping to read. Just because they were in higher places now, did mean they should give up their studies. Now what books to get for them. Feng, and Ping still thought to much like young men at times, overly aggressive, and unable to see the right time to move. He knew this quite will, because the two did mental games against him, as part of their training.

As Jia was going through the books a messenger came in with a urgent look in his eyes. "Lord Guo Jia, Master Zhuge Liang as called for a meeting of all high officers in main chambers."

"Alright, I will be there soon enough," Jia said waving off the messenger.

"Well, seems that something is up, wonder who is causing the trouble now, something tells me it isn't Cao Pi," Jia said under his breath to himself as he headed to the location of the meeting.

Across the Place, Liu Feng was sitting on his personal chair in the meeting room. The chair was about 2 feet about the other chairs. He had been told of Zhuge Liang's plans for the meeting, not to long before, by Yue Ying, who told him that her husband had important matter which he wanted to bring up in an meeting of the top commanders.

Feng sat and watched wonder just what Liang's plans were. One by one, the commanders arrived, Zhao Yun, Ma Cao, Wing Pang, Wei Yan, and of course, Guan Ping, Xing Cai, Guo Jia and Shen Fu. They each sat a prepared chairs. The chairs were in a line from the highest ranked commander, Zhao Yun, to the lowest ranked commander Shen Fu. The last two members, Yue Ying, and Zhuge Liang entered at the same time. Yue Ying took her seat, and Zhuge Liang stood in front of his chair.

"My excellence, my I start the meeting," Zhuge Liang said with elegance in his tone of voice.

"Go ahead, you were the one who summoned us all here to begin with," Liu Feng replied.

"Well good, then I shall begin," Zhuge Liang said moving to an angle where he could be seen by everyone with ease. "Now, I have received a report from spies in the south, that the Nanman tribes are going to rebel and attack us. The report says that there leader Meng Hua, is building a army of around 300,000 men."

"Master Liang, do you have a plan for what you want to do yet, I am sure if nothing else, me and my men can take these barbarians down," Ma Chao said in his normal straight forward manner.

"Well, I am sure you could, but we need you to hold the northern border against Cao Pi's forces," Zhuge Liang replied in a off hand type of way.

"Well then, Master Liang, what is your plan," Zhao Yun asked.

"Well glad you asked, I was planning to take two units south with a total forces of around 220,000. I was going to have Masters Zhao Yun, and Wei Yan in command. Then have Master Guan Ping, and Master Wang Ping come along as well," Zhuge Liang said before suddenly being interrupted.

"Well, my lord, I demand that I go as well," Xing Cai said with a voice loud enough that it edged on yelling.

"Lady Xing, I note you concern, and point, but I must ask you to stay behind, I believe that this is not going to be a very pleasant campaign," Zhuge said, not noticing how angry Xing Cai was getting.

"No, I understand how hard the Nanman lands are, and I demand that I go. Lord Zhuge Liang, please I beg you, let me go on this mission. I have my reasons to go, and I am going to go," Xing Cai yelled in a angry fashion.

"Well, my Lord, what do you think," Zhuge Liang said looking at Liu Feng.

"Well I have to say, I think she should go, I can see it means a lot to her," Feng replied his mind think about the possible reasons she wanted to go.

"Fine, Lady Xing, you may join the forces, but I don't want you to complain later," Zhuge said looking Xing Cai in her eye.

"Well of course I can, I battle at Yi Ling, I can handle this," she replied with a determined tone.

"Fine, ok, that is all for now, I except that are forces to be ready to leave then a month after then we will not be back for a while. If you have anything to wrap up by then," Zhuge Liang said moving to talk to everyone.

Soon everyone began leaving, till the only ones left in the room were Zhuge Liang, Guo Jia, and Liu Feng.

"Well my Lord, I wanted to add, I am sure that you will not have a problem in my absents, all of the fronts are well protected, and things should go smoothly," Zhuge Liang said before leaving.

"I have to give it to him, he sure thinks ahead," Liu Feng said standing up and walking toward Jia.

"Yeah, your right there, and I am sure that things will be well when he his gone. We can't just sit back and do nothing though. I am sure you know this, we have to prepare for the future, as you know most of are best officers are getting on in years. I think it is time to start looking for talent in the land, and develop it so we can launch attacks north when he returns," Jia said smiling to himself seeing his word has a impact on Feng.

"I agree, I was thinking of ideas, on how to find more talents," Feng said with a smile.

Outside the meeting room, Xing Cai sighed, trying to calm down, she was still mad about Master Liang not putting her on the force to go to the south. She wanted more then anything to prove herself to everyone as a capable fighter, and leader. Also she did want Guan Ping to go off and get killed. The last time he left, he almost did come back alive.

"Well, Cai, are you ok, I am glad to hear that you are coming down to the south with us, I know you are going to prove yourself to be a fine leader. Trust me, I can already tell that this will be your chance to shine," Ping said bringing Cai out of her thoughts, "Well you reason for going is to prove yourself right."

"Um sure, that is it," Cai said not wanting to say the other reason, "Well, Ping, my unit is going to be the best there is. Way better then yours."

She then walked off leaving, Ping confused.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

The Making of a Legend

Chapter 12: The southern war begins

Everyone around the camp was on edge, the battle was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. Though that the question of where and when the battle was going to happen was unknown to most people in the Shu camp except for Zhuge Liang, who had already come up with his plan for the battle all the way to how to make the battle start, and he already was quite sure with how the battle was going to end as well. He just had to put everything into motion, and watch as the actors in this little play did their parts. There enemies in this battle were Zhu Bao, and Gao Ding, two former Shu governors that surrender their cities to the Nanman people, and now allied with them as well. They were not going to be much of a challenge with his plans. Liang turned and wrote down a note and give it to a messenger to tell the commanders that they were going to have a commanders meeting for preparations for the upcoming battle.

Guan Ping sat in his tent looking at his dragon blade sword. He had not been in a real fight since the day that the first emperor had died, and in the battle before that, his father ended up dead. Ping had not though about it on the march to the southland. His mind was more on other things, mostly making sure that he led his men correctly, and take time to go over the lessons that Guo Jia had given him when he was learning from him in the middle of nowhere. He just could not stop worrying that something bad was going to happen to someone he carried about in the coming battle, or in the coming campaign. Everything was just clouding his thoughts, he had to focus on what was going to happen in the battle. He remember one of the most important things was to think with a clear and present mind. Right now however he was no where close to being able to do that. Just before he went out the tent something bumped into him causing him to fall back a step. He then looked quickly for what he had walked into, already having a good idea who it was.

In front of his was a very excited Xing Cai, actually was looked more excited then she then he could remember. Ping sighed, thinking about how energized Cai had been on the whole march, nothing seemed to get in the way of her happiness over the idea of proving herself a an capable unit commander.

"Well Ping, I should I tell you the news or not, hmmm," Cai said with mock arrogance, "well, I guess I think I may this time. Zhuge Liang is having a commanders council for us to attend, I believe he is going to give us are orders for the upcoming battle."

"Well good, it is about time, well, I think we need to get going," Ping said walking past Cai before turing back to her with a small smirk, "Well are you going to come as well, or you going to stand there while we have the meeting."

Cai turned to him with a look that showed she did not like the comment, "Well Ping, you better watch that, you're the one who.." she said before Ping had walked out of sight, "Ping, you always have be like that, you can be so annoying sometimes."

When Cai, and Ping made it to the meeting they found their seats and waited for the meeting to begin. Ping turned to say something to Cai, but before he could say anything, Liang walked into the camp, automatically getting every ones attention on him. He walked up to the front of the tent where he had a map of marking where he thought that the enemy fortifications were placed. On the map where two arrow going to the two fortifications.

"Well, Lord Guan Ping, and Lady Xing Cai, I want you to take the eastern route to the camp, I believe that you will find the route I made up easy and will have no problems with the enemy forces. Lords Wang Ping, and Lord Zhang Yi, I want you to take the western route, you two likewise should have no problems with taking the western fortifications."

There was a pause for a second before, Zhao Yun stood up along with Wei Yan, "My lord, what is our job for this battle to be?"

"My lords, I did have a plan for how to use you two in this battle, but I don't want to risk you two. You do not know the land very well, and to be frank, you are not so young anymore, and I don't want to risk losing you in this upcoming battle," Zhuge Liang said before turning to his assistant to tell them to give the commanders the information they would need.

"My lord, what if we found a way to get to know the land, then could we help out in this this battle," Yun replied looking Liang in the eye.

"No, I must say you can not take the risk of send you two, you are to much past your prime to handle this one," Liang replied, "Well commanders I will now give you the information for the battle."

With that the plans for how to attack the rebel armies was passed on, and the men soon began to gather for the battle. Zhao Yun, and Wei Yan not looking happy at all about being left out of the battle.

Around the same time in Cheng Du, Liu Feng was sitting in one of the many rooms of the capital, looking over information flyers that were to be sent out the next day. He and Guo Jia, had been working hard with coming up with a way to find new talent, and find a way to get them to come and join the Shu ranks, both as military commanders and civil commanders. The final plan was a simple one thought, it was to have an grand test for the people who wanted to test themselves, one part was a writing contest, the second part was an pros contest, a third part was a mental challenge came, and the fourth part was a strength challenge to test the applicants mettle in combat. Large rewards would be given to the top 10 finishers in all areas, and a very large reward would be given to the overall winner. The only rule was command officers were not allowed to enter. Liu Feng smiled to himself thinking and hoping that this plan would work to find the officers he would need for the future of his land.

Now it was nighttime in the southland, and the armies of Xing Cai, and Guan Ping had been marching for a good while, and the camp was just in sight. It was not really what one would call a great defense, there was a small wooden wall that had been put up, that blocked their view of the camp. The odd thing was that they had not been fired on by arrows, and the gate to the fortifications was still wide open.

"Cai, do you think this could be a trap, something seems really odd about all of this," Ping said turning to Cai, worried that this was going to be another nightmare of a battle.

Cai gave him a small smile in return, "Don't worry so much Ping, I am sure they just have not spotted us. Men charge, take that gate before they close it."

She then rushed ahead of him, with her unit leaving Ping frozen for a second. His mind race, and all he could see was a ambush in his mind where Xing Cai would end up on the ground dead, and him alive again to have to deal with having her die in front of him. He then gripped hard on his dragon blade, and pulled it out with anger. "Men, lets attack, and that camp."

Moving as fast as he could he caught up with Cai and her unit as she entered into the gate, on the other side they did not see a ambush, but a group of shocked , and panicked. They were running in every direction. Except for one area where a very tall man stood, he had to be taller then any man he had seen before, and held a halberd with a huge double sided blade. Xing Cai made a charge for him and thrusted with her blade at the tall warrior, but the larger warrior swung his halberd knocking Xing Cai's double fanged spear to the ground. Ping saw that Cai was in great danger at that moment, and he also panicked for a half of a second, running and sliding between the large warrior and Xing Cai, blocking his halberd with his dragon blade sword. The tall warrior then brought his halberd to his side and then used a vertical strike in an attempt to take down Ping. Ping had already had come up with plan, he moved forward, and dodged the strike and was now close enough to counter the attack. He knew it would take to long to use his sword to kill the tall warrior, he would of move his halberd in a secondary slashing attack he knew he could not be able to block. So he got up close to the tall warrior quickly and kneed him in the stomach knocking him to the ground, and forcing him to drop his weapon at the same time. Without his large weapon, the tall warrior had no choice but to submit to surrender. As he looked up the last of the enemy had either fled or surrender to the forces. A few seconds later he knew why, he saw Wei Yan, and his unit riding forward. It would seem that Yan, and Yun did not listen to orders and had attacked before they had gotten to the rebel fortifications, which is why the rebels were in such chaos when they arrived, and did not notice them.


End file.
